Mitigo 6 Lügen und andere Heimlichkeiten
by Mitigo
Summary: Daniel und Janet werden von Hammond...ja was? (selber lesen!) Bei den anderen geht leider etwas schief.


TITLE: Mitigo – Lügen und andere Heimlichkeiten

AUTOR: Mitigo

EMAIL: ra1la@aol.com

RATING: PG-13

WARNINGS: mild language

CATEGORY: Romance/ Adventure/ Humour

PAIRINGS: Daniel/ Janet; Sam/Jack

SEASON: ? mit Apophis und so.

STATUS: incomplete

SUMMARY: Daniel und Janet werden von Hammond...ja was? Bei den anderen geht leider etwas schief.

DECLAIMER: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und double secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Figuren sind Eigentum des Autors.

ZU DIESER REIHE MITIGO GEHÖREN:

1. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

2. Der Feind

3. Der Weg in die Schlacht

4. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

5. Virtueller Alptraum

6. Lügen und andere Heimlichkeiten

Lügen und andere Heimlichkeiten

1.

„Samantha, Sie werden noch kommen!" Martouf drückte sie an sich und versuchte sie zu trösten, da ihr immer wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sam schmiegte sich näher an Martouf heran und schluchzte herzzerreißend. Sie brach in einen heftigen Heulkrampf aus, schluchzte, schniefte und schlug mit ihren geballten Fäusten auf Martoufs Brustkorb ein.

„Ich...hab...sie...beide verloren!" Ihre Tränen liefen unentwegt ihre Wangen herunter, ihre Lippen waren geschwollen und ihre Augen waren völlig rot- gefärbt. Martouf drückte Sam von sich, griff sie an den Schultern und rüttelt sie ein paar Mal vorsichtig. Er versuchte ruhig auf sie einzureden und ihr die derzeitige Lage des Teams klar zu machen, aber Sam hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Sie umarmte ihn einfach wieder und verfiel erneut in einen Weinkrampf. Während Martouf weiter auf Sam einredete strich er ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Sam, ich verstehe dich ja, aber wir müssen weiter, dass weist du doch! Jakob und Jack geht es gut, sie werden, sobald das Virus das Programm durchlaufen hat, nachkommen. Sie können gut auf sich aufpassen und werden garantiert nicht da bleiben, um noch einige Jaffa abzuschießen oder was meinst du?"

Seine gut gemeinten beruhigenden Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung, der Kloß in Sams Hals wurde nur noch größer. Der Druck in ihrer Kehle war schon so stark, dass sie befürchtete, sie würde ihr auf der Stelle zerplatzen.

Sam sah immer wieder Jacks Gesicht vor sich. Nie wieder würde sie in seinen Armen liegen können, wenn er sie tröstete, nie wieder würde sie jemand mit seinen trockenen sarkastischen Art zum lachen bringen, niemals wieder würde sie leben und lieben können.

Als Sams Atem flacher wurde, dachte Martouf sie hätte sich wieder beruhigt und nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände, wischte ihre Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinab glitten, mit seinen Daumen weg und sah in ihr verheultes Gesicht.

Sam schluchzte immer noch wie wild, und ihr Tränenvorrat schien unerschöpflich zu sein. Ihre vorher wunderschönen großen blauen Augen waren nur noch kleine rote Schlitze, die tiefe Trauer ausstrahlen. Ihre kleine Nase hatte sich in das gleiche rot verfärbt, dass auch ihre Lippen hervorhob. Ihre blassen Wangen schienen von den vielen verlorenen Tränen dreckig und doch hoben sie noch die dunklen Säcke unter ihren Augen hervor.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Martouf sie so sah, am liebsten hätte er bei diesem Anblick seinen Symbionten Lantasch die Führung übergeben, aber er tat es Sam

zuliebe nicht. Er wusste, dass sie bei Lantaschs Stimme erschrecken und sich

zurückziehen würde. Martouf schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter, damit die Worte, die ihm schon seit langem auf der Zunge brannten, nicht von diesen verschluckt wurden.

„Sam, du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er liebevoll, während er weitere Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte. Sam riss sich für einen Moment zusammen und versucht ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich...habe ihn geliebt, Martouf!" Sie hatte ihre ganze Kraft in diesen einen Satz gesteckt, sodass ihre Augen sofort wieder feucht wurden, ein Schluchzer von tief aus ihrem Herzen hervorkam, sie sich abermals in seine Arme warf und dann entgültig in sich zusammen sackte.

Der Tok'ra bemerkte sofort, dass sie schwerer wurde und hob sie auf seine Arme. Teal'c kam rasch zu ihm gelaufen und legte ihren Kopf an dessen Schulter. Teal'c betrachtete besorgt Major Carter. „Ich habe sie noch nie so gesehen, sie ist eine wirklich starke Kriegerin."

„Selbst die stärksten Krieger haben ihre schwächen, Teal'c. Aber es ist besser so, wenn sie jetzt für eine Weile ruhe hat, es war wirklich zu viel für sie."

„Soll ich sie dir abnehmen?"

„Nein danke. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir deine Schießkünste gebrauchen können." Teal'c nickte nur, und drehte sich um. Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, geführt von Latif, der sie scheinbar durch das ganze Labyrinth aus Gängen führte. „Wo führst du uns eigentlich hin, Latif?"

„Keine sorge, Teal'c. Ich bringe euch zum Transportraum, es ist auch nicht mehr weit."

„Könntest du mir bitte erklären, was wir da sollen? Deine Aufgabe war es uns aus diesem Schiff zu führen und nicht uns um zu bringen!"

„Ganz ruhig mein Freund! Ich führe euch zu den Transportringen, weil diese uns direkt zum Tor bringen. Wenn wir unsere Rüstungen als Tarnung nehmen, können wir sicher durch das Tor gehen. Die beiden Transportwege sich noch gespeichert, weil immer noch an diesem Schiff gebaut wird. Jetzt seid ruhig!"

Teal'c behagte es gar nicht, dass Latif sich nicht einmal kurz zu ihm umgedreht hatte, als er seine Erklärung abgab. _Ich kann diesen Tok'ra nicht einschätzen, er gibt mir keine Gelegenheit zu prüfen, ob er lügt. Wie es scheint ist er Martoufs Freund, aber selbst Freunde können einander täuschen. Die Goa'uld senden doch ständig neue Spitzel zu den Tok'ra, aber er spricht als Mensch nicht als Symbiont zu uns. Ist es ein neuer Täuschungsversuch der Goa'uld oder kann man ihm trauen?_ _Und was wird aus Major Carter? Soll Martouf sie auf seinen Armen tragen? Daran wird unsere Glaubwürdigkeit erheblich beeinträchtigt. Na ja, notfalls können wir uns ja noch den Weg freischießen._

Latif schob eine kleine Luke auf, die ein wenig Licht in den Gang warf.

„Es ist keiner da, schließt eure Rüstungen!" Zügig sammelten sich die fünf in der Mitte des Raumes, wo auf dem Fußboden die Markierungen des

Ringtransporters angebracht worden waren. Wenige Sekunden später hörten sie ein bekanntes Surren. Die Ringe fielen von oben herunter und umhüllten sie in einem hellen Licht. Kurz darauf nahm dieses wieder ab und die Ringe glitten wieder nach oben. Ein Gedanke schoss allen, außen einer Person, durch den Kopf. SIE SIND NICHT AM TOR!

****

2.

„Oh, verdammt!", stöhnte der Tok'ra, während er seinen rechten Arm hielt und an der dunklen Wand hinabsank. „Sie werden doch nicht schlapp machen wollen? Lassen Sie mich mal sehen wie tief die Schusswunde ins Fleisch gedrungen ist." Jack kniete sich neben ihm hin, als Jakob seine Hand von der Wunde nahm. O'Neill riss vorsichtig die herabhängenden Fetzten seiner Rüstung ab und fischte anschließend seine blutgetränkte Kleidung heraus.

„Zähne zusammen beißen, es könnte jetzt weh tun!"

„Soll das ein Scherz sein? Sie foltern mich doch schon die ganze Zeit."

„Ach, wirklich? Tut mir aber leid. Ich dachte Ihr Symbiont würde diese Empfindungen nicht zu lassen."

„Selmak kann mich zwar heilen, aber nicht die Schmerzen, die ich verspüre, lindern."

„Das Leben eines Tok'ras ist halt doch nicht so toll." Jakob hatte genug von Jacks sarkastischen Worten und überließ Selmak die Führung. Außerdem konnte er sich dann endlich ausruhen und Selmak die Heilung erleichtern.

„Ekelt ihr Taori euch immer noch vor uns?" Jacks Lippen pressten sich zusammen. Sein ganzer Körper war mit einem Mal angespannt, als er langsam aufstand. „Ich halte es für keine gute Allianz zwischen den Tok'ra und den Taori, wenn euch unsere Anwesenheit zu wider ist!" _Oh man, jetzt geht das wieder los. Warum trete ich auch immer wieder in dieses Fettnäpfchen? Jetzt heißt es erst mal gute Argumente zu finden oder Hammond bringt mich um._

„Hör mal Selmak,...wäre es möglich mit Jakob zu reden? Ich meine...dann würde mir die Erklärung vielleicht etwas leichter fallen."

Der Tok'ra sah wütend zu Jack auf. _Und wieder ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich vor uns Ekeln. Warum hat sich der Hohe Rat der Tok'ra nur für eine Allianz mit ihnen ausgesprochen? – Wegen der Wirte, mein Freund. – Wir können auch von anderswo her unsere Wirte beziehen, Jakob. – Deutest du darauf hin, dass es ein Fehler war, mit mir zu verschmelzen? – Nein, dass wollte ich nicht sagen. – Gib Jack eine Chance. Er ist manchmal etwas schwerfällig, aber die anderen ekeln sich wirklich nicht mehr von uns. Außerdem würde Sam mich bzw. uns dann auch nicht Umarmen, oder? – Als wir vorgestern in den Komplex kamen, dachte ich, sie würde uns erwürgen wollen! – Sie hat sich halt gefreut._

Selmak hatte immer noch das zornige Glitzern in seinen Augen. Jack fühlte sich

in diesem Schweigen mehr als nur unwohl, aber er wusste, dass sich Jakob und Selmak untereinander unterhielten. _Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tun. Nun kommt aus dem Mustopf! Ob die sich wirklich unterhalten? Na ja, ansonsten würde er ja auch kaum Minutenlang wie tot in der selben Position verharren und vor allem nichts sagen. Kein Tok'ra würde eine ganze Weile auf eine Erklärung warten, außerdem wäre er ja mit antworten dran._ Jack war es nun entgültig Leid zu warten, besonders mit diesem nervigen Gebrüll und Gedonner im Hintergrund, dass die Jaffa verursachten.

„Also gut, es ist mir jetzt egal mit wem ich hier rede, aber ich werde hier nicht stundenlang im Schweigen stehen." Jack hatte nun Selmaks volle Aufmerksamkeit und dieser zeigte ihm das auch, was ihm nur wieder zum herum drucksen und überlegen brachte, ob er nicht doch einfach die Klappe halten und Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen sollte.

„Wir warten, Jack," riss Selmaks verzehrte Stimme, Jack aus seinen Gedanken.

„Äh, ja. Also,...ich meine... . Ich kann euch gut Leiden und ich seh euch auch nicht mehr als Goa'uld an," bekräftigte O'Neill. Dafür erntete er aber nur eine sarkastische Antwort. „Welch Fortschritt!"

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich nichts gegen euch habe. Eben nur keine Verbindung mit einem Symbionten eingehen würde."

„Das heißt Symbiose und die Tok'ra haben das von Anfang an toleriert, oder nicht?"

„Ja!...Hey, eure Anführerin... Wie heißt sie noch mal?"

„Garshaw von Belote und ja, sie hat euch weggesperrt, als ihr euch geweigert habt, euch als Wirte zur Verfügung zu stellen."

„Genau, das ist auch der Punkt!"

„Aber da wart ihr noch Fremd. Danach haben wir euch nie wieder zu etwas gezwungen, oder dergleichen."

„Ich dachte, die Tok'ra zwingen niemanden dazu eine Symbiose ein zu gehen. Aber das ist da ja wohl fast eingetroffen!"

„Eben nur fast und außerdem haben wir euch gefragt und nicht gezwungen. Wir hatten damals einfach andere Vorstellungen von einer Allianz, die ihr uns angeboten hattet, falls ich dich erinnern muss, O'Neill."

Wir hatten ja wohl nicht nur verschiedene Ansichten von einer Allianz. Eure Art des Kampfes ist mehr als nur fragwürdig." O'Neill stellte sich so vor Selmak hin, wie es Martouf immer tat und mimte ihn anschließend nach.

„Wir führen keinen offenen Krieg wie ihr. Die Tok'ra arbeiten im Untergrund. Unsere Waffe ist in erster Linie die Infiltration!"

Selmak wurde äußerlich nur noch wütender, aber innerlich amüsierte er sich über O'Neills auftritt.

„Ich sag euch was - Selmak – ich scheiße auf eure Infiltration. Wenn ihr die Goa'uld wirklich ausrotten wollt, dann kämpft richtig und verkraucht euch nicht immer in eure Löcher nach dem Kampf. Die Goa'uld wissen doch eh genau,

wem sie das, was auch immer ihr angestellt habt, zu verdanken haben."

„Das ist zwar wahr, aber du betrachtest nur eine Seite der Medaille und zwar, die eures Kampfes. Wenn wir so denken würden wie du, dann würe nie eine Allianz zustande gekommen. Von unserer Seite aus gesehen ist eure Art des Kampfes fragwürdig, aber zusammen sind wir doch irgendwie ein gutes Team, oder? Die, die den Kreis der Dunkelheit von Innen unstabil machen und die, die von Außen nach Innen kämpfen. Beide Seiten reißen den falschen Göttern die Stützpfeiler ihres Imperiums unter ihren Nasen weg." Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über Selmaks Gesicht. Jack sah ein, dass er recht hatte.

„Ja, irgendwie brauchen beide Völker einander. Na ja, eigentlich ist es ein Volk, oder? Schließlich bedeutet ja Tok'ra Taori gegen Ra. Hab ich recht?"

„Ja," lachte Selmak. _Er ist doch nicht so dumm, wie er sich immer gibt. Ich wette, er verbirgt etwas hinter dieser Maskerade._

Unsicher trat O'Neill von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ähm, wie schlimm ist die Verletzung? Fühlst du dich imstande weiter zu gehen? Ich finde, wir sollten machen, dass wir hier weg kommen."

„Schon gut. Ich denke, wir haben uns genug ausgeruht." Langsam schob sich der Tok'ra die Wand wieder hinauf und Jack griff ihm zusätzlich unter die Arme.

****

3.

Orientierungslos wachte Janet auf. Zuerst stieg Panik in ihr hoch, weil es dunkel war und sie keinen blassen schimmer hatte wo sie dieses Mal eingeschlummert war. _Verdammt noch mal wo...natürlich, auf der Krankenstation und in Daniels Bett._ Da Daniel sich mit einem leisen stöhnen gegen ihre schnelle ruchartige Bewegung nach oben wehrte, ließ sie sich schnell wieder ins Kissen fallen. Überglücklich über ihre derzeitige Lage kuschelte sie sich wieder an seine Schulter an. „Willkommen zurück," flüsterte Daniel ihr zu. „Ich hoffe du hast genauso gut geschlafen wie ich." Janet wurde leicht rot, ließ es sich aber trotz allem nicht nehmen, ihn daraufhin zu weisen, seine Hände anderswo zu platzieren. „Daniel? Wären Sie so freundlich Ihre Hand von meinem süßen kleinen Hintern zu nehmen?"

„Ähm, natürlich....Besser?" Janet zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch, was er zu ihrer Enttäuschung nicht sah, da er sich dermaßen darauf konzentrierte sie nicht an zu sehen, damit seine Hände da bleiben konnten, wo sie sich befanden.

„Daniel, Sie haben ihre Hand gerade mal um zwei Zentimeter verschoben."

„Na ja, aber anatomisch gesehen ist das jetzt dein Oberschenkel und nicht dein süßer, kleiner und natürlich knackiger Hintern."

„Daniel! Ich sehe ganz genau, dass Sie die schon die ganze Zeit die Decke angrinsen. Nehmen Sie ihre Hand von meinem Schenkel und die Hand, die in

der Nacht unter meine Bluse gewandert ist, platzieren Sie bitte über den Stoff! Klar?"

„Schon gut!...Wie sagte O'Neill einmal? Napoleonischer Machtzwerg!"

Jetzt reichts! Er wird immer unverschämter. „Sie sind unmöglich, Daniel Jackson!" Janet versuchte sich schließlich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, aber Daniel war da etwas schneller und drückte etwas doller zu.

„Hey, reg dich wieder ab. Es tut mir Leid."_ Na schön, du bekommst eine zweite Chance, aber auch nur, weil es unter der Decke so schön warm und kuschelig ist._

„Warum hast du mich eigentlich nicht schon in der Nacht daran gehindert, als ich meine Hand unter deine Bluse geführt habe?"

„Warum duzen Sie mich? Ich habe Dienst und bin somit für Sie Dr. Fraiser!"

Spielerisch rollte Daniel die Augen.

„Sie sind wirklich schwer zu erobern, Doktor."

„Tja, irgend jemand hat mal gesagt, dass sich Mann nicht die Kuh kaufen wird, wenn er die Milch so haben kann."

„Dieser jemand hieß Michael Mittermayer und ich habe die Sendung auch gesehen."

„Ich habe sie zusammen mit Cassy geschaut. An manchen Abenden zwingt sie mich dazu entweder irgend einen Film mit ihr zu sehen oder Karten bzw. Familienspiele mit ihr zu spielen."

„Wie geht's ihr so? Kommt sie mit der Schule klar?"

„Sie ist fit wie ein Turnschuh und sie hat schon einige neue Freunde gefunden, aber sie hat manchmal starke Probleme mit den Hausaufgaben."

„Wenn du mal zu beschäftigt bist, dann kann ich doch mit ihr Hausaufgaben machen..

„Das wäre wirklich nett, besonders bei Geschichte, aber mach dich darauf gefasst, dass du gleich zum Kartenspielen da bleiben darfst."

Daniel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich vorstellte, wie er Janet nebenbei für sich gewinnen konnte. „Was ist, Daniel?"

„Och nichts, ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt, wie wir drei bis in die Nacht Karten klopfen."

„Darüber würde sie sich sicher freuen, sie fragt in letzter Zeit oft nach euch."

„Na dann werde ich wohl mal am Wochenende vorbei schauen, damit sie auch viel von mir hat."

„Werden Sie erst mal gesund." Janet rappelte sich wieder auf, legte sich seitlich und stützte ihren Kopf mit ihrer Hand.

„Sagen Sie mal, wie geht es ihren Blinddarm? Der muss Ihnen ja kaum noch schmerzen bereiten"

„Eigentlich geht's mir ganz gut. Wenn ich mich bewege, dann tut er noch weh. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Och, ich frag nur. Immerhin haben Sie mich gestern Abend in Ihr Bett gezogen.

Das ist höchste Arbeit für Ihre Bauchmuskeln und dann haben Sie eben mit mir

geringt, damit ich liegen bleibe."

„Können Sie mal sehen, wie viel Schmerz ich für Sie aushalte und natürlich was für eine super Ärztin ich habe."

„Schön, dann will ich sehen, Casanova!"

„Was? Was...was wollen Sie sehen?" Ein breites grinsen machte sich über Fraisers Gesicht breit. „Na den Schnitt! Was sonst?" Janet hockte sich aufs Bett, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und krempelte geschickt sein Nachthemdchen hoch. _Er ist ja so süß, wenn ihm was unangenehm ist. Das er sich immer noch vor mir schämt, wenn er sich Ausziehen soll, ist unglaublich. Dabei untersuch ich ihn schon seit gut vier Jahren._ Ganz leicht strich sie über die Naht und die Schwellungen. An einer etwas stärker geschwollenen Stelle ließ sie ihre Finger drum herum kreiseln und drückte mit ihren Daumen dicht neben der Schwellung. „AUTSCH! Oh schande, tat das weh. Sie können doch nicht einfach voll drauf drücken!"

„Hören Sie auf zu jammern. Schließlich wissen Sie doch genau, dass mein Spitzname Doktor Death ist. Wenn Sie sich im meine Krankenstation begeben, müssen Sie auch mit dieser Kleinigkeit fertig werden. Was ist mit Ihnen los? Warum schauen Sie so komisch?" Daniel drückte plötzlich sein rechtes Auge zu und machte ein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht. „Ich glaub irgendetwas ist mit meinem Auge. Können Sie sich das mal ansehen?"

„Dazu bin ich da, Daniel," beruhigte sie ihn. Janet beugte sich über ihn und begutachtete sein Auge. „Also, ich kann da nichts erkennen. Was sind das denn für Schmerzen?"

„Oh, jetzt ist der Schmerz schon in beiden Augen!"

„Ich seh da nichts!"

„Vielleicht müssen Sie nur viel tiefer in meine Augen sehen." Daniel legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie vorsichtig zu sich runter. „Daniel Jackson! Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

„Hör auf zu denken, Janet. Der Vorhang ist zu gezogen, die anderen sehen nicht was wir hier tun." Er zog sie noch naher zu sich heran, bis sich endlich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Die Berührung war so sanft, dass Janet langsam die Augen schloss und ihren Mund leicht öffnete. Daniel genoss diesen Anblick und wollte die Macht, die er in diesem Moment hatte, voll auskosten, indem er noch ein wenig mit ihr spielte. Daniel strich mit seinen Lippen flüchtig die ihren und schloss dann seine Lippen über ihre und fuhr mit seiner Zunge ihre Unterlippe entlang. Gerade als er sie innig Küssen wollte, hörte er General Hammonds donnernde Stimme. „Wie bitte? Ist das hier eine Krankenstation oder ein Schmuddelhotel?"

„Eine Krankenstation, Sir!" Janet schrak sofort hoch und hopste vom Bett herunter. Hektisch versuchte sie Haare und Sachen zu richten, bevor sie Daniels Kissen aufschüttelte, ihn neu zu deckte und anfing an irgendwelchen Geräten

rumzufummeln. Keine Sekunde später riss General Hammond den Vorhang

auf. Kurze Zeit studierte er die derzeitige Situation und nickte Daniel kurz zu. „In mein Büro, Doktor!", donnerte er ihr entgegen. Janet biss die Zähne zusammen und quälte sich ein 'Ja, Sir' ab, ehe sie dem General nach lief und Daniel einen enttäuschten Blick zu warf.

„Setzen Sie sich! Doktor, ich denke, Sie sind erwachsen und kennen die Regeln. Ich möchte nur betonen, dass sie zu den fünf besten Wissenschaftlern gehören und deshalb meine Nachsicht bei dieser Lappalie haben. Aber das wird nicht noch mal..." _Er hat wirklich ein perfektes Timing. Genau als wir uns richtig Küssen wollten. Ich könnte ausflippen. Es wäre sicher toll geworden. Was er wohl noch mit mir gemacht hätte? Mano, dass gerade dann General Hammond kommen musste. Sam hat völlig recht, er muss einen siebten Sinn dafür haben. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum sie manchmal so patzig war, als ich sie besuchte. Ich wette sie hatte kurze Zeit vorher mit Jack geflirtet. Na ja, Daniel wird ja noch ein paar Tage auf meiner Station bleiben, da bleibt also noch viel Zeit zum flirten. Vielleicht auch zum rumbeißen. Ich glaub ich sollte dann Lori – diese verdammte Klatschtante – zur Cafeteria schicken. Die wird mir noch alles vermasseln und... ._ „DOKTOR FRAISER! Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"

Janet zuckte dermaßen zusammen, dass sie gleich drei Schritte nach hinter wich.

Oh man, dass hat man garantiert durch den ganzen Komplex gehört. Warum heftet er nicht gleich ein Memo ans schwarze Brett?"

„Meine Geduld mit Ihnen ist für heute am Ende. Also, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Sie und Dr. Jackson privat etwas miteinander haben, aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich auch während der Arbeit miteinander Vergnügen. Verstehen Sie das?"

„Ja, Sir! Ich habe vollstes Verständnis dafür."

„Gut, dann können Sie wegtreten."

Schnell riss Fraiser die Tür auf und ließ sie langsam wieder zu gleiten. Während sie den Gang hinunter schoss, holte sie erstmals tief Luft. _Und wieder einmal 'General Hammond pur' überstanden._

****

4.

Sie wurden von zich Jaffa, mit bereiten Schusswaffen, umzingelt. Latif ließ seinen Helm wieder zurückgleiten. Die Jaffa lenkten ihre Stablanzen von ihm ab und richteten sie auf die anderen. Die kleine Gruppe folgte Latifs Beispiel, obwohl jedem klar war, das sie nicht aus dem Schussfeld genommen werden würden. Latif entfernte sich von ihnen und drehte sich lächelnd wieder um.

„Darf ich euch mit Freude auf Apophis richtigem Ha'tak begrüßen? Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, ist mir eure Antwort egal. Also, willkommen."

„Wie konntest du die Tok'ra nur dermaßen verraten, Sho'va?", brüllte Martouf

Fassungslos. „Wir haben dir eine Familie gegeben, wir haben dich großgezogen.

Uns hast du dein Leben zu verdanken. Wir haben dir vertraut, wir waren Freunde, Latif! Wir hätten Brüder sein können! Warum tust du so etwas?"

Martouf Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die er aber wieder runterschluckte und Lantasch die Führung überließ. Latif zog sich ebenfalls zurück, um seinen Symbionten Talif die Kontrolle zu überlassen, mit dem Unterschied, dass sich Latif wohl nicht mehr melden würde, da er von Talif unterdrückt würde und nun zu einem bedauernswerten Machtwerkzeug der falschen Götter gehören würde.

„Du wurdest von diesen Kreaturen verblendet, Talif. Lass nicht zu, dass diese falschen Götter Macht über dich ausüben können. Du bist für sie nur eine Marionette, die sie...."

„Tok'ra, Kre! Deine Appelle nützen nichts, denn ich weiß, dass ihr es seid, ihr – die Tok'ra – die verblendet wurden. Ihr seid ein Machtwerkzeug von eurem Hohen Rat und die haben mir nur eine Familie gegeben, die mich großzieht, damit ich später für sie im Kampf für ihre Pläne zugrunde gehe. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Latif, dass du immer noch nicht die wahren Absichten von ihnen durchschaut hast." Erneut versuchte der Tok'ra an Talifs Wirt zu appellieren, was wiederum zu keinem Ergebnis führte. „Ich sagte bereits, Tok'ra, Kre!", brüllte Talif erneut. Seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf, während sich sein Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze verzog. „Genug geredet! Ich werde euch jetzt zu meinem Gebieter bringen. Er wird sich sicher über diese ausbeute freuen. Der Sho'va Teal'c, zwei Tok'ra und die Taori Carter. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ich sein neuer Primus werde." Ein triumphierendes Lächeln machte sich über sein Gesicht breit, bevor er den Jaffa neue Anweisungen gab. Eisernes Schweigen begleitete die Gefangenen auf ihren Weg zu Apophis. Sie wurden durch spartanisch eingerichtete Gänge geführt, die ihr Grundmuster nur manchmal durch ein paar Säulen am Tande der Gänge änderten. Das Schiff unterschied sich nicht großartig von den anderen, die die Wiederstandskämpfer schon betreten hatten. Geräumige Gänge, die sie wie ein Labyrinth hinzogen und ineinander verzweigten. Der einzige Hinweis, dass man sich auf ein Schiff eines angeblichen Gottes befand, waren die goldenen Säulen und Wände, die ab und zu vor Hieroglyphen nur so protzten. Der Gang durch den die Truppe marschiert war, endete mit einer gewaltigen goldenen Tür. Jaffa, die davor posten bezogen hatten, stemmten sich gegen die schwere Tür und machten den Weg für die Gefangenen frei. Im ersten Moment waren alle geblendet, da mit dem öffnen der Tür ungeheuer grelles Licht ihnen entgegenschien. Die Jaffa stießen die Truppe mit ihren Stablanzen nach vorne. Mit einem dumpfen krachen schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen. Martouf hatte mit seinem Gleichgewicht zu tun. Er wusste nicht was er zuerst tun sollte. Sam festhalten und versuchen seine Augen zu bedecken oder Sam auf den Boden legen und seine Augen schützen. Da seine Augen sich aber langsam an die grausame Helligkeit gewöhnten, festigte er seinen Griff erneut um sie. Teal'c

konnte Talif vor sich erkennen. Der Spion verbeugte sich und ging dann weiter dem Licht entgegen. Umrisse eisen großen Gegenstandes formten sich vor seinen Augen. Umso genauer er sich darauf konzentrierte, desto mehr konnte er von dem mysteriösen Gegenstand erkennen. Es war eindeutig ein Thron. Apophis Thron. Er saß mit einem wissendem Blick darauf, umzingelt von seinen halbnackten jugendlichen Dienern, die ihn mit essen, trinken, Palmwedeln und ihrer Schönheit bedienten. Teal'c erkannte, dass eine Sonne durch das riesige Fenster hinter ihm schien und sie somit fast erblinden ließ. Apophis scheuchte seine Diener zur Seite und ging einige Schritte auf seine neuen Gegangenen zu. Er trug ein goldenes Gewand, sodass man ihn kaum von den Licht der Sonne unterscheiden konnte. „Sho'va!" Seine Augen glühten auf, während er dieses Wort mehrfach genugtuend wiederholte. Sein von foltern vernarbtes Gesicht nähere sich Teal'cs. Eine schon fast hörbare Spannung des Hasses und der Verachtung knisterte zwischen den beiden. Apophis wandte sich schließlich von ihm ab und begutachtete die anderen. Er blieb vor Martouf, der immer noch Sam auf seinen Armen trug, stehen. Lange blickte er auf sie hinab, bis er sich ruckartig von ihrem Anblick löste. Apophis gab seinen Jünglingen einen Wink. Woraufhin acht von ihnen herbeieilten und Sam aus Martoufs Armen nahmen.

Martouf versuchte schweren Herzens, über Sams verlust, ruhig zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass Wiedersand in dieser Festung vorerst zu nichts führen würde. Der Tok'ra verfolgte jede Bewegung der Diener. Aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus konnte er sehen, wie Teal'c ebenfalls versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Die Hände des Jaffas waren zu Fäusten geballt, die vor Zorn zitterten._ Er muss den Tauri wirklich nah gekommen sein, wenn er sich so für sie einsetzt. Ein seltenes Schauspiel einen Jaffa so zu sehen. Das Universum könnte mehr von dieser Art von Kriegern auf der richtigen Seite gebrauchen._ Martoufs Augen folgten Sams Körper, der aus den Raum getragen wurde. Anschließend versuchte er sich wieder auf Apophis zu konzentrieren, der gerade einen heftigen Dialog mit Teal'c über Göttlichkeit führte. Aber als er versuchte sich in das Gespräch einzubringen, beendete Apophis dieses von seiner Seite aus. Der goldene Kollos wurde wieder aufgestoßen und die bewaffneten Jaffa, die die Truppe schon gefangen nahmen traten herein. „In den Kerker mit ihnen!" Apophis ging gelassen zu seinen Thron zurück, während seine Gefangenen abgeführt wurden. „Mein Herr, ich habe Ihnen, wie Sie es wünschten, die Gruppe gebracht. Bekomme ich jetzt für meine Dienste die gebührende Belohnung?" Gelangweilt rutschte Apophis auf seinem Thron herum. „SG-1 ist nicht vollständig!"

„Ja! Der Anführer und der Vater der Frau, ein Tok'ra, sind auf der Brücke unseres zweiten Flagschiffes zurückgeblieben. Sie dürften jetzt von Ihren Jaffa getötet worden sein. Und dieser Jackson war nicht dabei."

„Sehr gut, aber war ist mit den Tok'ra Spionen?"

„Denen ist leider die Flucht gelungen. Einen großen Teil zumindest. Der Befehl zur Rückkehr kam leider zu überraschend. Ich war unter den letzten, denen

Bescheid gesagt wurde, daher konnte ich keine weiteren Maßnahmen mehr einleiten."

„Wie konnten diese Spione auf diesen Planeten gelangen?"

„Das weiß´ich noch nicht, mein Gebieter."

„Gut, du wirst selbstverständlich für deine Taten belohnt werden." Erleichtert atmete Talif auf. „Aber zuerst musst du die Gefangenen verhören. Du wirst natürlich schon jetzt ein wenig belohnt werden. Geh in dein Gemach!"

„Sehr wohl, Mein Gebieter!" Talif verbeugte sich kurt und eilte dann Richtung Ausgang.

****

5.

„Halt!"

„Wie?"

„Ich brauche eine Pause, Jack!"

„Mit dem Alter ist man nicht mehr so knackig gut in Form, hä?" Das tiefe verzehrte Lachen des Tok'ra hallte in dem Labyrinth wieder. „Wissen Sie Jack, warum ich und auch Jakob Sie so mögen?"

„Nun ja, ich bin ein netter gutaussehender Kerl?"

„Mhm, weil Sie Humor haben Was wäre das Leben ohne lachen und Freude? Ich glaube, das Sie und Sam deshalb so eine außergewöhnliche Beindung haben.."

„Von was für einer Art Bindung reden wir? Das ich um einiges Älter bin, schon graue Haare habe und genau das Quäntchen Humor habe, wie Jakob? Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sam mich als Ersatzdaddy sieht?"

„Oh Gott, nein Jack. Sie hatten das falsch Verstanden."

„Oh." Jack wandte sein Gesicht ab und schaute den Gang hinauf, den sie schon hinter sich gelassen haben. Selmak deutete seine Haltug, dass dieses Thema für ihn abgeschlossen war und schob kurz seine Schulter hoch. Ein immer lauter und aufdringlicher werdendes Piepen schnitt die Stille. Jacks Kopf drehte sich sofort auf Selmak zu. Der Tok'ra hob seinen Arm und ließ das Piepen verstummen. Jack sah ihn eindringlich an, bis er merkte, dass das Piepen immer noch da war. Er hob ebenfalls seine Hand und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Der Alarm verkündete, dass in fünf Minuten die Bombe durchs Stargate geschoben werden würde und binnen zwei Minuten das Gift um sich greifen würde, wenn die Explosion sie nicht schon vorher in Stücke gerissen hat. Selmak schob sich die Wand hoch und seufzte schwer. „Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und wir finden endlich irgendeinen Ausgang, wenn nicht, müssen Sie hier alleine weiter suchen." Während er dies sagte, bedachte er Jack mit einem bestimmenden Blick, der keinen Wiederspruch duldete._ Einmal ein General, immer ein General,_ dachte dieser schmunzelnd, als er sich Selmak anschloss. Wieder kamen sie an eine Kreuzung, aber Selmak ging einfach weiter geradeaus. Eigentlich desinteressiert schaute Jack nach links und rechts in die Gänge hinein. Plötzlich blieb er abrupt sehen und hinderte den Tok'ra am weitergehen. „Was ist denn?"

„Sehen Sie mal in den Gang da!" Jack nickte kurz in den Gang recht von ihm. Ein Lichtstreifen fiel in den dunklen Gang ein. „Ein bisschen Licht mitten in einem dunklen Gang?" Selmak runzelte die Stirn und ging auf die seltsame Erscheinung zu. Beide Männer gingen vor einem Gitter in die Hocke. „Ein Lüftungsgitter," stellte O'Neill verblüfft fest. „Ja und zwar nicht richtig eingerastet." Der Tok'ra entfernte es vorsichtig, legte es auf den Boden und steckte den Kopf in den Raum. „Was sehen Sie?"

„Das ist ein Transportraum."

„Ein Sternentor?"

„Nein, Ringtransporter." Selmak zog seinen Kopf wieder zurück und sah Jack in die Augen. „Was wollen wir tun? Uns unter die Ringe stellen und wohin auch immer transportieren lassen oder weiter einen Ausgang suchen?"

„Ich glaub, dass ist unsere Fahrkarte in die Freiheit! Das Gitter war nicht eingerastet und Latif sagte was von einen schnellen Weg hier raus, also müssen sie die Ringe benutzt haben!" Selmak sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wirklich gut kombiniert, Jack! Also los." Die Männer krochen aus dem Versteck und eilten schnurstracks auf die Bodenmarkierung zu. Selmaks Blick huschte schnell auf seine Uhr, als er seine Waffe in Anschlag brachte. Die Ring schlossen sich um sie, während Selmak noch gut zwei Minuten bis zur Detonation nuschelte. Die Ringe zogen sich wieder zurück, sofort luden sie ihre Waffen. Beiden war das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie sich gleichzeitig einmal um die eigene Achse drehten. „Oh, man," brachte O'Neill hervor. „Sie sagen es, ein Mutterschiff, großartig! Wir können nur hoffen, dass die anderen mehr Glück hatten." Jack zog laut Luft ein und pustete sie wieder aus. „Jep. Wollen wir?...Was ist?"

„Ach, ich hatte nur überlegt, ob ihre Überlegung von eben wirklich real war." Jack rollte die Augen und drehte sich um, während er leise Verwünschungen murmelte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
